What Would Happen
by Snivy Terphione
Summary: It's mainly just a little... fic of when Snivy comes to stay at... uhhhhh... I guess Wobble Street for a week. Russ is normal sized and there is MurdocX2D cuz that's my couple. It's in a FORBIDDEN format. I know. Report me for it. Whatever.
1. Day One

**A/N Okay, here's the deal. I've noticed that I am terrible at writing stories because I'm not very descriptive. So, it's gonna be like a name and what they say. Like texting with correct grammar. I am aware this is probably against the Rules and Guidelines yadda yadda yadda so don't remind me. This is mainly for my amusement. Anyway, this features Shadera and her other bestfriend Snivy (myself). (Shadera has a British accent, hee hee.) It's the adventures they go on when Snivy stays for the week. Not really adventures but you know what I'm talking about. There is MurdocX2D in here because that's my couple. Don't like it, whatevs. I don't care. Anyway, here we go.**

Shadera: *walks in looking like she got mauled by three thousand cats*

Snivy: Woah! What the fuck happened to you?

Shadera: Mu'doc. *plops down on couch*

Snivy: I told you to stop spying on him and 2D when they get it on.

Shadera: I don't only spy *holds up video camera and smirks* I tape it.

Snivy: Shadz that's sick!

Shadera: No it's not!

Snivy: Yeah, it is. Spying is one thing but you're VIDEO TAPING IT!

Shadera: And?

Snivy: Ugh. What are you going to do with it anyway?

Shadera: Upload it.

Snivy: To what?

Shadera: A porn site. Duh!

Snivy: O.O Shadz no.

Shadera: I have to. *evil laugh*

Snivy: Think about what you're doing to 2D. You said you're his Guardian Angel. Your his protector. Why treat him like this? Don't you love him?

Shadera: Of course I love him. *looks down* I never meant to hurt _him_. I meant to get on Mu'doc's nerves so he'll buy a Playstation 3.

Snivy: Is that IT? A PLAYSTATION 3? WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS ALL THE MONEY!

Shadera: Ye, but I spend it on yaoi movies. Plus I pay the bills sooooo...

Snivy: Yaoi movies? But you video tape Murdoc and 2D! THEY ARE A YAOI!

Shadera: Ye, but that's only for fun. REAL yaoi animes are the same to me as zombie flicks are to Blue-Haired Beauty.

Snivy: Okay? I still don't understand you.

Shadera: Nobody does.

Murdoc: There you are!

Shadera: *screams* No! Don't! Please!

Snivy: O.O

Murdoc: *stomps to Shadera and breaks video camera along with the SD card* Stop video taping us!

Shadera: NOOOOOOOO! SO MUCH SMUT! GONE! *cries*

Snivy: O.O

Murdoc: LEAVE US ALONE! *stomps out of room*

Shadera: *still crying*

Snivy: O.O Ummmm. Something tells me that he's mad.

Shadera: *slaps Snivy*

Snivy: Hey! Watch it, bitch! I may be your friend but I don't play that.

Shadera: Oh stop acting ghetto. *wipes away tears*

Snivy: You okay?

Shadera: Ye, I guess.

Snivy: Good. *punches Shadera in the face*

Shadera: *screams and falls backwards*

Snivy: Don't you ever slap me again!

Shadera: Fuck you, Snivy! *rubs her jaw*

2D: Is everything okay?

Snivy: Yeah, just had to teach Shadz a lesson. Both me _and_ Murdoc did.

Shadera: *runs to hug 2D* Blue-Haired Beauty! I haven't seen you for AGES!

2D: You saw me this morning. And in the hallway. And ten minutes ago when you were spying.

Snivy: You sound calm.

2D: Eh, Shadera will be Shadera. Mudsie just doesn't get that yet.

Shadera: *buries her face in 2D's shirt* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you!

2D: It's okay. *pats her back*

Snivy: Wow, so forgiving. See, Shadz? That's why when we were on fanpop the other day I said I would marry 2D. I can't believe you would actually screw Mudz.

Shadera: *face still buried* Don't judge me! He's hawt!

2D: It seems we're both taken at the moment, though. And how come you don't wanna marry me, Shadz?

Shadera: *lifts face* Because you're like my son! I have to take care of you! Why would I marry my own son? That's sick!

Snivy: You do realize he's older than you, right?

Shadera: Aaaaand?

Snivy: And that it wouldn't be possible for you to be his mother. You're his Guardian Angel. You could still marry him.

Murdoc: *from other room* Like hell she is!

2D: I neva really understood the whole 'Guardian Angel' thing. So is it just a self proclaimed title or somefink?

Snivy: Nope.

Shadera: I'm part of the Fandamilas. I was sent here to guard Gorillaz but personally I just guard you and sometimes Mudz.

2D: Oh. Well that's interesting. What's a fan-da-mi-la?

Shadera: A fandamila is kind of like a fangirl. Depends on how you look at it. You see, I am two types of fandamila. I am Section Seventeen: Hardcore Yaoi, which consists of pushing favorited yaoi couples together. And I'm Section Nine: Fan Protector, which is what I'm doing now. I've already done Seventeen.

2D: When? With who?

Snivy: With you and Murdoc.

2D: H-how?

Shadera: By pushing you togetha slooowly with patience and time. It took quite some time seeing as though Mudz has a phobo and he really did hate you.

Snivy: And you really did hate him.

2D: So that was you?

Shadera: *poses* Yes, child! You've put it togetha!

Snivy: Ha ha ha!

Russel: *calls from downstairs* Shadz! It's time to eat! Get you and ya weird friend down here!

Snivy: *runs downstairs with Shadera* I'm not weird! You guys are the definition of weird!

~Everybody has a nice little time eating and talking about some stuff you probably shouldn't talk about while stuffing your face.~

*Hours later in the Recording Studio*

Shadera: So is this what you do all day?

Murdoc: Do you have a problem with that?

Shadera: Yes because you're FORCING ME TO PLAY CARDS WITH YOU!

Murdoc: Excuse me but YOU wanted to!

Shadera: Oh. Did I say cards? I meant ghetto chess.

Murdoc: What the bloody hell is that?

Shadera: Do you have a chess game? And I'll need Snivy for this.

*Half hour later*

Shadera: *picks up queen* Bitch I told you to get out my spot!

Snivy: *picks up jester* You don't tell me what to do, hoe! That's why I slept with yo husband!

Shadera: *picks up king and does a deep voice* I didn't sleep with yo nasty ass! Hell, I don't want none of ya'll! I'll go fuck this horse ova here!

Snivy: *picks up horse* Aw heeeell naw! You ain't comin' over here with dem STDs you got goin' on! You better back that shit up nigga!

Murdoc: What the fuck am I watching?

Snivy: *picks up knight and puts it in Murdoc's face* British Nigga, shut the fuck up and play this god damn game!

Murdoc: Ummmm... *looks at chess pieces* I don't think I can do this.

Shadera: C'mon Mudz! I can do it and I'm from fucking Crawley!

Snivy: And I'm not even ghetto.

Shadera: Really she's not.

Snivy: Hey!

Murdoc: Urm... *picks up horse and stares at it* I... I can't do this! It's not fucking possible! *throws chess piece*

Shadera: *picks up another horse and does a high pitched voice* British Nigga, you just killed my fucking son! Imma kill yo ass! *throws chess piece at Murdoc*

Murdoc: Shadz! Dammit! I quit! *stomps out the room*

Snivy: Aha ha ha ha!

Shadera: Ha ha ha ha!

*That night in Shadera's room.*

2D: *sitting on the floor with Shadz playing a game* Errrrgh!

Shadera: *hitting the buttons like an expert* Come on, Blue! If you don't help me we're gonna die!

2D: I don't know how to work this fucking key thingy!

Shadera: You press the buttons on the damn controller, dullard!

Murdoc: *sitting on the bed next to Snivy* What's Kingdom Hearts anyway? Sounds fruity.

Snivy: It's about some kids who apparently have no parents and listen to a mouse who fight shadows with giant keys.

Shadera: *still in the zone* You make it sound stupid!

Snivy: You know I love the game but it is quite cheesy.

Shadera: You love the keyblades! And Axel!

Snivy: Who doesn't love Axel?

Murdoc: So what's so difficult about it?

2D: She put it on Proud Mode!

Snivy: Shadz! He hasn't even played this game before!

Shadera: So? He's doing fi- DAMMIT! You made us DIE Blue!

2D: I'M SORRY!

Murdoc: DON'T YELL AT HIM!

Snivy: THE REMOTE'S BROKEN!

Shadera: WHO BROKE THE REMOTE!

Noodle: *yells something in Japanese from other room*

Snivy: SORRY, NOODZ!

2D: *yawns* I think it's off to bed for me.

Murdoc: *gets up* See you guys in the morning. *walks out of room with 2D*

Shadera: *turns t.v on without remote and flops on bed*

Snivy: *gets knocked off bed by Shadz flop* Hey!

Shadera: It's time for sleep so go to your own bed!

Snivy: I was going to, you douche! *walks over to her bed on other side of room and lays down*

Shadera: *already asleep*

Snivy: Wow. Guess she was tired. Whatever. *slowly falls asleep*

**How was that for day one? Six more days to go! Isn't that something? Hope you liked Ghetto Chess! I really play that with my friends. lol Anyway, if you're gonna report me for the rule breaking, go ahead. It doesn't do anything. Everybody reported me on my other story for that but that was different. I had a giant Author's Note for the first chapter. And I had somehow TERRIBLE formatting. But whatever. It doesn't do anything to report. They don't care. Please don't hate. This was just for my amusement. Thanks and come again. AND WHOEVER IS PLAYING THE DAMN R&B OUTSIDE MY WINDOW NEEDS TO FUCKING STOP! DAMN NEIGHBORS!**


	2. Day Two

**A/N Okay, here's what happened. I wasn't really stoked about the story so I didn't really care much about continuing it. That is until people started asking me about it and I'm like "Alright! I'm pumped now! Let's do it!". And I did. Typed the whole thing in one night. Thing is my computer likes to act retarded and loose internet connection specifically when I'm on fanfiction and fanfiction only. Oh, and fictionpress. So I typed the thing and when I went to save it, guess what. IT LOST CONNECTION! I was like "DAMMIT!". Then I went to do it again. Got half of it done and went to save and guess what happened again. PRETZEL IS WHAT HAPPENED! Anyway, here I am trying again. I reeeeeally hope my computer gets help. Stupid dumbass... Well, no use hesitating. Here it is. Enjoy! And I promise there will be more Ghetto Chess.**

Shadera: Hey Snivy! Whatcha doin'?

Snivy: *Sitting on the couch with a laptop.* Reading Gorillaz Phase Two.

Shadera: *Sits down next to her.* What's that?

Snivy: A MurdocX2D fanfic, my dear friend! Been readin' this one for a while now.

Shadera: Oh reeeeally. *Takes a glimpse at the screen.* How many chapters?

Snivy: Uhhhhhh... 37 so far.

Shadera: Wooooow. Didn't think you could read that much.

Snivy: Oh shut up. Always puttin' a sistah down.

Shadera: -.- ANYWAY, who's it by? That ladyxa chick?_  
_

Snivy: She has a name you know. And no, it's not by her. It's by another author labeled YourRhineStoneEyes.

Shadera: Ah, so there are other people who write MurdocX2D fanfics other than her. Besides ourselves.

Snivy: Palease, Shadz. You've never written jack squat.

Shadera: I'm helping you write this, aren't I?

Snivy: OH MY GOD! SHHHHHH! *Whispers.* You're not supposed to refer to this as a story! It ruins everything.

Shadera: Whateva.

Snivy: How come you aren't bothering Murdoc or something?

Shadera: Eh. Don't feel like it. Too much energy to run out of a room and dodge shit. And don't even get me started on trying to to teach him the rules of Ghetto Chess when there AREN'T ANY! The only rule is that you aren't allowed to play chess the RIGHT way!

Snivy: Well maybe I could help.

Shadera: You can sure as hell try! Do you know how white he is?

Snivy: Well actually he's olive but-

Shadera: I'm like so serious! He is unteachable! He is just too white to play this game!

Snivy: Well he's not that bad at it.

Shadera: Even Stu knows how to play! And he plays it like it's meant to be played! No concentration! Just say whateva messed up, racist shit that pops in your mind!

Snivy: 2D? Seriously?

Shadera: Yes! Taught him this morning while everyone was asleep!

Snivy: I... really can't imagine that.

Shadera: He plays it rather well actually. Better than you would think.

*That morning.*

2D: Okay, so what do I do?

Shadera: You just pick up some pieces and make scenarios. I usually focus on the black and white stereotypes. Here. I'll start and you follow along, okay?

2D: Alright.

Shadera: *Picks up black king. Make the king talk to the black pawn in a deep voice.* Basic facts, little nigga. White niggas can't jump. And black niggas can't swim. BUT white niggas can swim and black niggas can jump. Do you understand?

2D: So do I play this one? *Points to pawn.*

Shadera: Ye, go on. Have fun with it.

2D: Okay. *picks up pawn* Ummmm... *breaths out and does a high voice* So what you sayin' is that that nigga ova there can't jump but he can swim? How he get in the swimmin' poo'?

Shadera: Nigga, you ain't got to jump to get in a poo'. You can walk yo ass in there, you know.

2D: Oh! You so smart!

Shadera: And here's another lesson, so sit yo little ass down. There's a le... Damn what's it called? A... something that hasn't been proven true. Not a myth. Damn! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT CALLED? TELL ME NIGGA!

2D: A legend?

Shadera: Ye, that thing. Anyway, there's a legend or rumor or whateva goin' around that black niggas been ridin' horses in the hood.

2D: I don' believe dat shit!

Shadera: Ye, I know right! Crazy! Holy shit!

2D: What?

Shadera: Look! *Picks up a black rook and a black horse with skilled fingers. Does another voice.* Wassup, bitch!

2D: *Had to laugh a bit.*

Shadera: NIGGA IT'S REAL! RUN! *Throws chess piece across the room.*

2D: Ha ha ha! *Throws chess piece in same direction.* This is fun!

Shadera: Ye! It's even funnier when you're British. It sounds so weird!

2D: Yeah, it does!

Shadera: C'mon, let's get some breakfast before Russ gets up and eats everything and Noodle starts bitchin'.

2D: I really wish you two would get along.

Shadera: Ha! That's funny.

*Back to current time.*

Snivy: Well, how about we give Mudz a little training then, aye?

Shadera: How so?

Snivy: *Scratches chin deviously.* Oh I have an idea.

Shadera: *eyebrow raise*

*A few hours later, somewhere in the middle of some hood.*

Murdoc: Where the fuck are we? Snivy?

Snivy: *Stops the car.* We are here to observe. Shadz, we ready?

Shadera: I got my glock and my silverballer on hand. And a few other weapons unda my jacket if we need 'em.

Murdoc: Why would she need-

Snivy: Mudz, we've brought you out to my old hood.

Shadera: If you're gonna learn to play, you need to learn the stereotypes. And lookin' 'em up just won't cut it.

Murdoc: It's just a stupid game!

Shadera: What? Is little Mudsie scared?

Murdoc: No! Just... a bit uncomfortable with this idea.

Snivy: Don't worry. I'm scared of these crazy niggas too. That's why I got her. *Points to Shadz who is busy loading her weapons.*

Shadera: Can't come out here without some precautions. Coming unprepared can lead to some veeeery messy things and I don't feel like transforming today. Demon Shadz is already full.

Snivy: Don't tell me when you eat people!

Murdoc: You...

Shadera: You're making me seem like a cannibal. DEMON Shadz needs to eat or else HUMAN Shadz cannot live. It's... complicated. Look, can we just get on with it?

Snivy: Yes ma'am! Murdoc, out of the car.

Murdoc: *Looks around.* Oh fuck you all.

Shadera: I wouldn't say stuff like that around here if I were you. Could lead in you getting shot.

Snivy: Sadly, that is true. Anyway, let's start with Riley, yes?

Shadera: Alright. *Grabs Murdoc's hand.* Don't worry. I won't let you die. Stu wouldn't like that.

Murdoc: How do I get myself into these messes?

Snivy: *Walks toward Riley.* Block and lock, Shadz.

Shadera: *Nods and shoots a billboard which falls and blocks the car from view then locks the car.*

Snivy: Thanks.

*They walked in the worst part of this hood where Riley was.*

Random Crackhead: *Walks up to Shadera.* Y-y-y-yo! Y-you got some s-s-stuff on you?

Shadera: *Looks him up and down then cracks him on the head with the butt of the gun.* Do I look like I have some stuff?

Snivy: Damn! I think you killed him.

Murdoc: O.O

Shadera: My bad. Come on let's keep walkin'.

*They got to Riley and stood on the corner watching a gang fight.*

Snivy: Okay, first lesson.

Shadera: The guys on the left. What do they all have in common?

Murdoc: Uhhhhh... They're black?

Shadera: Duh!

Snivy: Nigga, look at their clothing! What's the color you see in common with all of them?

Shadera: *Mumbles.* They're black. We all know they're black. You think you gon' see a white nigga here?

Murdoc: Uhhh... Green.

Snivy: Yes. Green bandanas, green shirts, green pants, any article of green. That's their gang color.

Shadera: What is the color you see with the dudes mostly on the right?

Murdoc: Purple.

Shadera: Exactly. Each person you see wearing either of these colors belongs to either of these gangs. Hey Snive, do you remember what they're called?

Snivy: No. Ha, I never asked.

Murdoc: Great. Can we leave now?

Shadera: No.

Snivy: Lesson two!

Shadera: Listen to what they say. Listen hard. And don't stop listening until someone shoots somebody.

Purple Gang Member: Nigga, don't pull that shit wit me! I told you never to come back to my hood, son! Hard headed ass nigga!

Green Gang Member: Naw nigga, naw! You got shit twisted! We claimed this street before yo bitch ass so you need to back the fuck up!

PGM: Nigga you better watch yo god damn mouth fo I bust a cap in yo ass!

GGM: Do it den, nigga! Can't bust a cap in my ass if you've got one in your's!

Shadera: Dayum!

PGM: You know what? I'm tired of these niggas! *Pulls out a gun and points it at a dude's head.* Break yo self, bitch!

Some Random Person: *Starts firing out of nowhere, to no one in particular.*

Snivy: Let's bounce before one of those bullets catches us in the face.

Shadera: Yes. Let's do that. *Pushes Murdoc.* C'mon Mudz. Time for our next lesson.

Snivy: This one takes place on Wallace.

Murdoc: Oh I'm sooooo gonna kill you for this.

Shadera: Shut up, you pussy!

*They get to Wallace and approach this one particular house with a whole bunch of kids in the yard.*

Snivy: Okay observe.

Mother: Ya'll little niggas need to calm ya'll asses down! It's yo fault ya daddies ain't here!

Kid: Shut the fuck up, hoe!

Mother: What the fuck you say to me? *Grabs kid and continuously smacks him in the face.* What did you say?

Kid: Nothin'! I swear!

Shadera: Okay, so the story here is that this woman right here-

Snivy: -Probably only in her early twenties-

Shadera: -Has aaaaaall these kids and none of their daddies are around.

Snivy: Some are in jail.

Shadera: Some just don't want to deal with this shit.

Snivy: And this mother is constantly trying to get her child support from them.

Shadera: And these kids are lacking in discipline. Probably because the mother doesn't care and because there are too many to train.

Snivy: Sad really.

Shadera: Are ya gettin' this Mudz?

Murdoc: Every single last bit.

Shadera: Good. Anyway, there is a label to this known as-

Snivy: -Baby-Mama Drama.

*A gang of black dudes come out of corner towards them as Shadz and Snive are explaining things.*

Shadera: Also- *Turns around and points her glock at them.*

Snivy: *Turns around.* O.O Shit.

Murdoc: Holy fuck.

Black Guy: Watch it, little girl. Those are big toys. Heh heh heh. Go ahead. Shoot me den. But make sure you can handle deez niggas when I'm out.

Shadera: *Without hesitation shoots the black guy that was talking and flips over the remainder, catching them off guard, and shoots them too.*

Murdoc: Woah.

Snivy: Yeeeeeeah, I think he knows enough. Let's roll back to safety.

Shadera: Alright. Run then.

*Back at the house.*

Noodle: *Runs and hugs Mudz.* Oh thank goodness you're alright, Murdoc.

Murdoc: I will never unsee what has been seen. *Walked out of the room.*

Noodle: Where the hell did you take him, Shadera?

Shadera: None of your god damn business, pute!_  
_

Noodle: He is my family so I wanna know! And stop insulting me in another language!

Shadera: You do it all the time, con!

Snivy: Yeah, I'm gonna just... yeeeeeah. *Walks out of room.*

Noodle: What did he see that he can't unsee?

Snivy: *Yells from other room.* We saw some dude sucking off a dog on the ride home!

Noodle: *Makes a disgusted face.* I know that's not it though. I'm gonna find out what you're hiding.

Shadera: Dammit! I'm not hiding shit! I just don't want to tell your ass because I don't fucking like you! Ask Snivy!

Snivy: Not right now! I'm trying to sleep on this couch!

Noodle: Hmph! *Walks out of room.*

Shadera: *Mocks her 'hmph' and goes to the living room where Snivy is.* She is such a pute!

Snivy: I still don't know what that means.

Shadera: Look it up. It's french.

Snivy: I probably won't.

Shadera: *Shrugs and goes to her room to go to sleep.*

Snivy: *Thinks.* Should I leave this couch? The bed is comfy but I'm so fucking lazy. Ugh! Fuck it! I'm staying right here.

Sun Moon Stars: *Appears out of nowhere and sees his spot is taken. Makes some weird noise.*

Snivy: Go away, you fuckin' monster! *Kicks him and he disappears.* Stupid fuckin' douchbag...

**Okay. So it wasn't a very good chapter. Mainly because of all the informational stuff, nothing really as funny as I'd hoped. Ah well. Next time'll be better. I promise. And we'll see if Mudz actually learned something from that trip. And if that crack head Shadz hit is alive. Probably not. She hit him PRETTY hard. Oh and some fyi. Wallace and Riley are the streets that are on each side of mine, pute and con are French swears (look 'em up), and I actually saw a dude giving a dog some 'head' when me and some friends were coming from a mini party. It was... pretty gross. Like Mudz said, I cannot unsee what has been seen. Whelp, that's it for right now. I shall continue if my computer isn't being douchey like it always is. Tell me what you think. What was funny? Do not tell me what was not funny please because I just want what is. Thank you... Damn! It's four in the morning! G'Night!**


	3. Day Three

**A/N Okay! BOOM! Here I am again! Hopefully there will be no problems this time. Before I start, I would like to say there is a special guest in this chapter. She asked if she can be in here so I put her in. You just have to ask. Anyway, she's gonna be in here and she's gonna be in until the week is done. This should be fun. Oh and I hope that I can get my Boondocks fic finished before next Friday. It will be my next attempt at a REGULAR fic. I've gotten some story writing tips and... I think I'm ready. Introducing, DAY THREE!**

Snivy: Murdoc, c'mon! We didn't go all that way for nothing!

Shadera: I had to give her gas money!

Murdoc: I'm not doing it.

Shadera: Come ON! Just pick up the god damn chess piece! It's not that hard!

Snivy: You know all the scenarios! We had THREE lessons! Hurry up!

Murdoc: I'm not fucking doing it. Sod off.

Shadera: Please Mu'doc?

Snivy: Come on, Murdoc! Please?

Murdoc: No!

Snivy: *Leans in.* _Please_?

Shadera: *Also leans in.* Pretty please with cherries on top?

Murdoc: *Scoots back.* I said no!

Snivy: C'mon!

Shadera: Pretty please with Stu on top?

2D: *Just happened to be walking past the living room at that exact time.* Hey!

Shadera: Away with you, Stu!

2D: *Pouts and keeps walking to do whatever it was he was doing.*

Snivy: PLEASE!

Shadera: I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND ANYMORE! EITHER YOU PICK UP THE GOD DAMN CHESS PIECE AND PLAY- *Cue demonic voice and Baraka like mouth.*- OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND ONLY LEAVE A FUCKING BLOOD STAIN!

Snivy: O.O *Scoots away from Shadera.*

Murdoc: O.O Okay! Okay! I'll fucking play! Please stop doing that!

Shadera: *Reverts back.* Thanks, Mudz!

Snivy: *Scoots back over near the chess board.* Let's get started then!

Murdoc: *Pouts.*

Shadera: Awww! Cute!

Murdoc: *Growls.*

Shadera: Not cute.

Snivy: AHEM!

Shadera: Okay, okay! I'll start. *Picks up a black pawn.* Hey girl, you know what I heard?

Snivy: *Picks up another black pawn.* What you THINK you heard dis time?

Shadera: Bitch, I KNOW what I heard! Anyway I heard dat the Top Gangsta been sleepin' wit the white queen down da shreet!

Snivy: ... Down the what? Shreet? You mean street?

Shadera: Nigga, dat's what I said! Shreet!

Snivy: There's a 't' in the beginning of that you know, right?

Shadera: So?

Snivy: Nevermind. Anyway, so you was sayin' da Top Gangsta been sleepin' around wit a white chick?

Shadera: Ye! Top Bitch Laquanisha gon have a problem!

Snivy: Sho nuff! Oh shit! I think she found out! Look!

Shadera: *Picks up the black queen and throws the black king to Murdoc.* Now play.

Murdoc: Dammit. Uhhhh... *Stares at the black king and takes a deep breath.* You start and I'll follow.

Shadera: *Smiles.* What's dis rumor goin' around dat you sleepin' around?

Murdoc: Dere ain't no god damn rumor! I ain't been doin' shit! Now go back in da house, you makin' a scene!

Snivy: *Smiles big and claps.* Woohoo! Keep going!

Shadera: *Also smiles big.* Nigga, I know for a fact dat yo ass ain't blowin' me off like a god damn bug! Tell me what's goin' on!

Murdoc: Alright, bitch! You wanna know what's goin' on? Well I been sleepin' wit Ms. Nasty down the street!

Shadera: You mean MRS. Nasty! I can't believe yo cheatin' ass! It's ova! Get yo shit outta my house!

Murdoc: But baby I'm sorry!

Shadera: No! Sorry ain't gon cut it, nigga! Dis da FIFTH time you don did dis!

Snivy: *Makes pawn whisper to the other pawn.* The FIFTH? Damn!

Shadera: So get yo shit out!

Murdoc: But-

Shadera: Nigga I said no buts! Now- *Gets interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut.*

Snivy: *Drops the chess piece.*

Shadera: What the fuck?

Murdoc: Who the hell is slamming the god damn door that hard?

*A cloud of smoke comes through the arch to the living room.*

Shadera: Sun?

*A girl about 13 or 14 comes in behind him.*

Murdoc: I hope to god you didn't invite this girl to stay here. There's already too many people!

Sun Moon Stars: *Makes some hissing sound and disappears.*

Shadera: God dammit, Sun!

Snivy: Chow?

Girl: Hey Snivy! What a surprise!

Shadera: Who's this? A friend of your's?

Snivy: Yeah! Mudz, Shadz, this is Lavrova. Although she likes to be called ChowHound.

Shadera: Ello!

Murdoc: *Just grunts.*

Snivy: Chow, this is Shadera, me bestfriend! I'm sure you already know Murdoc here.

ChowHound: Oh yeah, I'm a HUGE Gorillaz fan!

Snivy: She's also a fanfic writer like myself! Although all my fanfics so far are complete garbage. One of them even got removed. Ha!

Shadera: That's just hilarious!

Snivy: Shut up, Shadz.

Murdoc: Well, while you guys are 'catching up', I'm gonna go back to my room.

Shadera: With 2D, no doubt.

Murdoc: *Gives Shadz the finger then walks away.*

Shadera: Don't pay him any mind. He's just a stupid bitch.

ChowHound: *Laughs.*

Snivy: So Chow, what are you doing on Wobble St.?

ChowHound: Well, that strange boogeyman thingy saved me from a plane crash. What did you say his name was? Sun?

Snivy: His name is Sun Moon Stars.

Shadera: That doesn't sound like anything he'd do.

Snivy: He is pretty unpredictable though.

Shadera: Ye, I guess.

ChowHound: I have no idea how to get back. Heh heh...

Snivy: Well, you can stay here! And I'll take you wherever you need to get back to when I leave.

Shadera: That sounds like a good idea.

ChowHound: Well, when do you leave?

Snivy: I leave Sunday.

Shadera: Yep, only four more days of Snivyness.

Snivy: -.-

ChowHound: Well, while I'm here I can spread some Chowness!

Shadera: That sounds fun. More weirdness to go around!

Snivy: Oh god.

*Some hours later, everyone, excluding SMS and Andre, went to the park.*

Snivy: *Lightly swinging on a swing, texting on her phone.*

Shadera: *Swinging high on the swing next to ChowHound, laughing like a little kid.*

ChowHound: *Also swinging high on the swing next to Snivy, screaming "WEEEE!"*

Murdoc: *Sitting on the edge of the playground talking with 2D about something.*

2D: *Sitting on the mulch talking with Mudz about the same thing.*

Russel: *Pushing some random kids on a Merry'Go'Round.*

Noodle: *Sitting in the tube talking on the phone.*

Russel: Wooh! I'm beat!

Shadera: *Jumps from the swing.* Hey Russ! Wanna race?

Russel: I don't really-

Snivy: *Doesn't look up from her phone.* You guys should have a Gorillaz Race.

Shadera: A what?

ChowHound: *Slows to a stop to listen.*

Snivy: All the bandmates, plus you Shadz, have a race to see who's the ultimate.

Russel: But I-

Shadera: Sounds like fun! I'll go get Stu and Mudz! Somebody else go get Noodle. I cannot be bothered. *Walks toward 2D and Mudz.*

Russel: *Sighs and goes to get Noodle.*

ChowHound: Ooh, can I race?

Snivy: *Still texting.* Not in this one. This is a Gorillaz race.

ChowHound: Awwww.

Shadera: Okay! Where are we doing this?

Snivy: There's a high school near here with a track. Let's go there.

Shadera: Alright!

*At some random high school track.*

Snivy: *Finishes her text and puts her phone in her pocket.* Okay! We're gonna have clean race! Shadz! Do not trip Noodle! You know what? Switch places with Russ!

Shadera: God dammit! Thanks, Snive. *Pouts and switches places.*

Noodle: She was going to TRIP me?

Snivy: Yes now get ready to RACE!

Murdoc: *Groans.* Why do we have to do this?

ChowHound: To prove who's the ULTIMATE!

Snivy: Correct! Now on your mark, get set, GO! *Shoots in the air.* BEWARE! THAT WAS NOT A BLANK!

ChowHound: O.O

Snivy: TWO LAPS!

*A lap later.*

Snivy: RUSS IS OUT!

Russel: I tried to *pant* tell ya'll *pant* I COULDN'T DO THIS! *pant*

ChowHound: Hahaha!

*A lap and a half later.*

Snivy: AND THE WINNER IIIIIIIIIIS... IT'S A TIE!

ChowHound: *Jumps up and down.* Between who? Between who?

Snivy: SHADERA AND NOODLE!

Murdoc: Oh shit...

ChowHound: What's wrong, Murdoc?

Murdoc: Shadera reeeeeally doesn't like Noodle. So coming in the same as her will-

Shadera: AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TIED WITH THAT PUTE!

Noodle: I SAID STOP INSULTING ME IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!

Shadera: FINE! I'LL JUST CALL YOU A BITCH FROM NOW ON!

Noodle: I'm not the one being bitchy!

Shadera: Oh really now?

Noodle: Yes! You always insult me out of nowhere!

Shadera: You always give me a reason to! Like when you threaten to beat someone when you know you can't do shit!

Noodle: You threaten people all the time!

Shadera: Yes but I can actually GO THROUGH with my threat! All you do is sit around and whine!

Noodle: All you do is mooch off of us and claim to be a fan when you insult everyone IN Gorillaz!

Russel: *Sighs and sits down on the ground.*

2D: Um, that's not-

Shadera: I MOOCH? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'M THE ONE WITH ALL THE MONEY! I PAY the fucking bills! I'm the one that makes sure your music doesn't come out sounding like complete rubbish! With the help of Mudz of course. And I'M the one who makes sure people KNOW about your god damn concerts! And on SEVERAL occasions I've had to drive the god damn tour bus because the driver got shot or arrested or something and you RETARDS were too drunk off your arses to fucking drive! I ALSO HANDLE YOUR FUCKING FUNDS SO THAT RUSS DOESN'T SPEND SO MUCH ON FOOD, YOU DON'T GO SHOPAHOLIC CRAZY, MUDZ DOESN'T BUY ALL THE BOOZE IN THE GOD DAMN STORE, AND STU I love you DOESN'T GO CRAZY WITH THE MEDS WITH HIS RETARDED ARSE!

ChowHound: Uhhhhh...

Snivy: *Sitting on the ground texting, looking very uninterested.*

Noodle: *Face red, stomped off somewhere.*

Murdoc: I... uh...

2D: O.O

Russel: *Lays down on the grass, hands covering face.*

Shadera: I'm going back. You guys can come or you can stay here. I really don't give a shit. *Walks away.*

Russel: *Stands up.* I'll go after Noodle. *Walks away.*

ChowHound: Well THIS wasn't fun at all.

Murdoc: Nope.

ChowHound: Hey Snivy, how come you guys aren't like, doing anything? Is this an everyday thing?

Snivy: Nah. Not EVERYday. Just enough for us to get slightly used to it.

2D: We're gonna head home.

Snivy: *Stands up.* Yeah, we're coming.

ChowHound: *Walks alongside Snivy.* Sooooo... there is NOT gonna be a rematch?

Snivy: Not by the looks of it. Ah well. That's what they get for tryna be a family.

ChowHound: That's a bit mean don't you think?

Snivy: When talking about the Gorillaz, no.

*Back at the house.*

Shadera: *Playing Kingdom Hearts II in room.*

Snivy: *Setting up ChowHound's sleeping area... thingy.*

ChowHound: *Sitting next to Shadera, playing the game also.*

Snivy: Do you guys think Noodle's okay?

ChowHound: GRRRRRR!

Snivy: What? You don't like Noodle either?

ChowHound: No! THESE STUPID HEARTLESS!

Shadera: Who gives a shit about that con? I sure don't. She's lucky I didn't waste her arse right then and there.

Snivy: That wouldn't have solved anything, Shadz.

ChowHound: *Barks at TV.*

Shadera: *Slowly looks at ChowHound.* Okaaaay?

Snivy: She's weird, deal with it.

ChowHound: :D

Shadera: Meh.

*Bed time~*

Snivy: Shadz! Turn the TV off. You left it on Video 1.

Shadera: You do it. You're closa.

Snivy: Actually Chow is.

Shadera: Hey Chow! Can you turn the TV off please?

ChowHound: Sure! *Trips over EVERYTHING on the way there and wakes up the whole house.*

Russel: QUIET DOWN!

Murdoc: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Noodle: *Yells something in Japanese followed by* Up all hours of the night!

ChowHound: Sorry!

Shadera: EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND GOT TO SLEEP!

Snivy: *Slams head down on pillow and goes to sleep.*

Shadera: *Finally falls asleep.*

ChowHound: *Makes her way back like a super spy and goes to bed.*

*Peaceful sleep until...*

CRASH!

Shadera: *Sits straight up.* Son of a BITCH!

Snivy: What the hell was that?

ChowHound: I have no idea!

**BOOM! And just like that I'm leaving you guys hanging! Meh heh heh! Just know that on Thursday (Day Four. Today was technically Wednesday for them.) all will be revealed. Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Whelp, that's all for right now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And Mudz FINALLY figured out how to play Ghetto Chess! Good for him. Also, sorry for that fight right there. You see, I don't plan things on paper like most people. I just get an idea and type it. Shadz and Noodle havin' a nice little fight came up after the race so I... put it in. Don't JUDGE me! Anyway... God dammit! Now I have to wait for the internet to cut back on! Son of a bitch! This always happens when I write stories! ALWAYS! Ah, there it goes. THANK YOU!**


	4. Day Four

**A/N Hola! I'm baaaaack~! Sorry for the long as hell hiatus. That was my bad and I am sorry. Anyway, it's not that I've been busy. It's just that fanfiction DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE ME ANYMORE! :P I bet some of you have given up on me. Well, forget you to then. For the people (my followers) who have been waiting patiently for me, thank you and I love you. Oh and special thanks to ChowHound for helping me to remember this damn site. So without further ado, let's get into day four.  
**

Police Officer: So what happened again?

Shadera: I've told you like fifteen times, 'officer'. A fucking demon was let loose-

Snivy: *Mumbles.* -I wonder whose fault that is.-

Shadera: -and tried to fucking kill us in our sleep! I HAD to kill it! Now get this fucking tape off me!

Police Officer: You ate it too. We can't just let you get away with murder AND cannibalism, now can we, you monster.

ChowHound: Officer, you can't do this! She was protecting us! Isn't that her job?

Murdoc: _Yes_ it is! And I command you to let her go!

Noodle: *Mumbles.* I say take her.

Russel: Noodle, this is not the time.

Noodle: What?! She's a fucking demonic, beast! Do we really want to live with that?! I say take her! She's dangerous!

Shadera: I'm not a fucking dog. I have control of my demonic side, you dumb fuck. So just shut the hell up. Okay?

Noodle: No! I'm sick and tired of you! You act like you run everything around here! And you act like you care about 2D and Murdoc when you DON'T! You always say we're sooooo fucking stupid!

Shadera: Listen, you pute-

Noodle: And that's another thing! You know I dislike being insulted in other languages other than Japanese and English more than anything!

Shadera: That's why I do it! I don't fucking like you and I want you to die! You ALWAYS insult me in Japanese-

Noodle: No I-

Shadera: BITCH LET ME FUCKING FINISH!

PO: *Reaches for gun.*

Snivy: *touches officer's shoulder* Calm down. She's really harmless. If she was a real killer then she would have broken out of that tape already.

PO: *Narrows eyes.* Don't fucking touch me you...

Snivy: O.O What?

ChowHound: *Whispers to Snivy.* Hey, um not to change the subject or anything, but when are we going out for icecream? You promised we would!

Snivy: We will. Just let this blow over.

Shadera: You think you're so much betta than me! And we all KNOW that you fucking want Stuart-

Murdoc&2D: -What?-

Shadera: -and that's why you always fake your damn injuries. And the one thing that really BUGS me is the fact that you talk down to me when I'm OLDER THAN YOU! And you say you're closer to Stu? How?! I've known this retard since I was eight! That was before you were even THOUGHT to be in this fucking band! I knew him back when he was just the weird kid with blue hair, brown eyes, and black eyebrows who lived down the street! SO DON'T EVEN FUCKING TALK TO ME!

Noodle: You know what? Fine! I don't need this. Call me when you decide I'm important! *Stomps out of house and slams the door.*

Snivy: Soooooo...

Shadera: WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THIS SHIT OFF OF ME BEFORE I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF?!

Russel: Sir, she was just protecting us.

PO: Be quiet, you nigger!

Snivy: Yooooooooo!

ChowHound: Woah! Where did that come from?!

PO: You heard me! You shit skinned niggers! Go back to Africa where you belong!

Murdoc: What the fuck?!

Russel: ... Officer... I don't take racism very well.

PO: So what, you stupid nigger?! Lay one hand on me and I'll have you dead so fast you won't even see what hit you!

Shadera: Great. Now we have a racist police officer. Like we haven't already had enough of this on youtube...

2D: Uh, sir. We may be a lot of things, but racist isn't one of them. And we don't appreciate you talking about our friends like tha-

PO: *Smacks 2D.* Just sit there and shut up!

Murdoc: You BITCH! *Charges at officer.* Don't you dare touch him!

Snivy&Shadera: AW, HEEEEELL NAW!

Shadera: *Breaks herself free and kicks the officer in the ribs over and over.*

Snivy: *Throws a few weak kicks in.* :D I'm part of the team!

ChowHound: What's happening?!

Russel: ... I'm takin' a nap. *Walks away.*

~After the assault of the racist officer (obviously from youtube *hint hint*) and the trip to court and all that legal shit that no one but certain white people care about, Shadz, Snivy, Chow, Murdoc, and 2D went to McDonald's. Noodle didn't come back. :]~

Snivy: *Telling a long ass story about her cat, Tigger.* And then he jumped off the roof and landed on ChuckChuck's head. I tried to get him off but-

Shadera: Are you done yet?

Snivy: No! You keep asking that every five minutes!

Shadera: Well then maybe your story shouldn't be TEN HOURS LONG!

Snivy: Well I'm sorry!

ChowHound: Jee. Murdoc and 2D have been in the bathroom for a PRETTY long time.

Snivy: ^_^

Shadera: :]

ChowHound: What's up with the faces?

Snivy: They're fucking.

ChowHound: How do you know, Snive?

Shadera: We can just tell... Want to go check?

ChowHound: But that's an invasion of priva- Oh I don't know what the hell I'm saying! Let's do it!

Snivy: Yay! Adventure!

Shadera: -.-

~They all creep up to the bathrooms and peek in.~

2D: Ah~!

Murdoc: Fuck...

Shadera: :D I knew it!

Snivy: *Has epic nose bleed and falls on the ground twitching.*

ChowHound: :] I likey!

2D: Ahhhhh- WAIT!

Murdoc: Whaaaaaat?

2D: They're watching...

Murdoc: *Looks at the door, where Shadera has a pervo face, Snivy's twitching on the floor in a pool of blood, and ChowHound's drooling.* You know what... I don't care. *Continues to fuck 2D.*

Shadera: XD

ChowHound: This is so awesome!

Snivy: *... Twitch.*

~Back at the housey wousey!~

Shadera: *Explaining in full detail to 2D what she saw.* ...and you were moaning so damn loud! I thought for sure SOMEONE would have heard you!

2D: Shadz QUIT! You're making me...

Snivy: She's making you WHAT, Blue Hair?

Murdoc: *Leans over and whispers in 2D's ear.* What? Making you horny? :}

2D: *Blushes.* Quit it! I'm serious!

~Some other shit happens involving a TV, a pencil, and a bloody napkin, but I'm too lazy to go into that. Sad for you! XD Anyway, bedtiiiiiiiime!~

Snivy: *Laying in bed reading Poppy.*

Shadera: *Laying in bed sketching Slender Man.*

ChowHound: *Laying in bed thinking about if Sonic and Kingdom Hearts combined.*

Snivy: Hey Shadz.

Shadera: Yeah?

ChowHound: Sonic would be Sora I guess...

Snivy: *Looks at Chow for a moment.* ... Anyway, what do you think we should do tomorrow?

Shadera: Hell, I just got the first copy of Kingdom Hearts 3 in English and I'm 'bout to tear that shit UP tomorrow! Do whateva you like.

ChowHound: And Amy would be Kairi...

Shadera: *Looks at Chow for a minute.* Okay then?

ChowHound: Personally, I think Riku would be Silver... Maybe...

Shadera: Chow?

ChowHound: Yeah?

Shadera: Shut up.

ChowHound: :(

**Well BAM! I'm done for tonight. Thank god it's a Friday. It's 12:12 and I'm already tired as FUCK! Damn school... Messin' up my schedule of staying up. Anyway, that's all I have right now. I'm tired, and I'll be working on Day Five tomorrow. Because I'm grounded for cheating on homework and I can't go anywhere. :P Whelp, I'll see you bitches later! Love yooooooou~! Wow, this is sooooo much shorter than my usual chapter lengths. Ha. Oh well.  
**


End file.
